I Will Live For You
by cherrypit65
Summary: A creature with unfathomable powers hides from the world, loathing it. But when he encounters another who will alter the future, he changes his perspective on life. ONE-Shot.


All right. First story on this site. Not too shabby. Ok, there's not too much to say about this one. This one is rather dark, something I don't usually do.

And don't flame me about the aura ordeal. I know the main character doesn't canonically have that. But remember, it was one scientist who created it. Now there are many there…so, it's like a remodeling. You'll see. Enjoy.

I Will Live For You

Thunder bellowed. Lightning snapped. Rain spattered. The wind walloped. The darkness consumed all, secreting its victims from the world beyond.

At least the hooded figure thought so.

To the hooded figure, life was a tragedy. Emptiness. Uselessness. The beings that proclaimed justice and peace; utterly pathetic. How could he have been brought into a such a world? Inferior beings.

And to think that they had the right to claim _ownership_ of him. Himself, a _thing_ to these fools?

The figure stopped in its tracks and lowered its head. He remembered very little of his entrance to this was laying on his back, eyes gazing up at the ceiling. There were lights. Far too many. And hands…touching his body, his arms, legs, tail. The searched him and robbed him and invaded his privacy. These strange creatures in white coatings, some taller and hairier than others, some with darker auras than others. Except for minimal differences, they all looked relatively the same.

But their thoughts…oh gosh, their _thoughts_. The anger drooled down his spine as he reminisced what they thought: sex, food, questions wanting answers, a fascination with him…

_What had they wanted with me? Why had they been so persistent in harming me?_

The creature raised its right arm and clutched it to its chest.

_Why did they bring me to this world? Why couldn't they let me be?_

A purple orb glimmered within his clenched fist. The creature narrowed its eyes, fixed upon its thoughts.

_"What is my purpose?!"_

The purple orb expanded and started to vibrate. The monster screeched and slashed his arm in front of him, releasing the purple orb. It fluttered sporadically into a group of small trees, and with a wail of broken timber, smoldered them into little ashes.

The creature remained tense, its eyes now little slits.

He had showed them. He had showed them all.

Using his telekinesis and his psychic powers, he strangled, gouged, mutilated all those who stood in his way, who touched him, who even looked at him. Monsters, creatures who wanted him for their own pleasure. He made sure they were garbage now.

However, with everyone gone and in unfamiliar territory, he had no idea where to go. The outside world, he concluded, was a barren wasteland. Tall buildings, cars, families; they meant nothing to him. They _were_ nothing. Stuff taking up space.

The emotions, the feelings, the thoughts, the actions; they were all confusing, having no definite purpose. Surely he would not be able to thrive in such a world.

So he fled to the plains, the mountains, the forests, living in a lonely world, trying to decipher his purpose for coming into this world. For days, for weeks, for months….

He did know one concrete thing. They would be looking for him. They wanted him badly. To use him. He was running from his past while trying to seek his future.

And now here he was.

The creature looked up from his pondering and studied his surroundings. He had stumbled into a forest, thick with trees, moss, thorn bushes, and…mushrooms? The creature squinted harder into the darkness. Sure enough, mushrooms littered the forest ground. Some were gnarled, others as round as basketball, all in different shapes and sizes. Their appearance was almost comical, arranged in a way that they looked like an organized community.

But the monster found it unsettling. These mushrooms, they were giving off strange auras…

Curious, he levitated a nearby mushroom and dropped it into his hand.

He gave the mushroom a thorough inspection. This particular one had a red cap and a white bottom, and was rather thick. It was surprisingly heavy too. But the creature could feel the aura coming from the mushroom, like steam from hot water hitting his face. Quite a powerful feeling.

Right then and there, the creature knew he was not in his world anymore.

He turned the mushroom within his fingers, touching the delicate, smooth skin, but then he abruptly stopped when he felt two lumps move on the mushroom.

He brought the mushroom up to eye level, inches away from his eyes.

The mushrooms had eyes of their own.

Lowering the mushroom to his side, he took off his hood and sighed.

Mewtwo _definitely_ knew he was in a new world.

He looked up into the black sky, the rain pelting him in the eyes. But the rain only bounced off them, unphasing his vision. As if insulted and angry by this phenomenon, the rain came down harder. The wind punched the trees. The lightning danced to the thunderous drums. The darkness just got…darker.

He had no recollection of strolling into these woods. How long had he been here for? More importantly, why was he in these trees? Why now?

Mewtwo lowered himself to the ground on his back without looking away from the sky. These mushrooms weren't in the world that he had come from. Nothing reflected as familiar. How long had he been day-dreaming about his past before he realized where he was? Mewtwo pierced his gaze through the rain as he thought about this. Apparently, the mushrooms weren't the only thing that had eyes.

Trees, bushes, rocks: all had their beady black oval eyes focused on Mewtwo, mystery in them, yet filled with curiosity. What was with those eyes…

Something ached in the back of his head.

An annoyed Mewtwo sat up.

The source wasn't physical; it was mental.

Mewtwo focused himself, trying to pick up what the message said. The source was ominous. And painful. Painful enough that Mewtwo had to put his hands to his head to strain himself.

_…yoshi-yo…shi…_

What?

_Yoi-shi…yo…_

It was a foreign language. Thank goodness for his high intelligence. Deciphering the message, the source felt female, though it still did not feel human.

_…help me…my…son…help him…_

More curious about the source of the message than actually helping , Mewtwo decided to follow the aura and see who it was.

He got up from the ground and began gliding away, not really caring about the vegetation with mysterious body parts, even from time to time poking a few in the eyes.

As he got closer, Mewtwo detected a second source. Smaller, yet much more lively; this must be the son she meant. But something didn't feel right about this new source.

Mewtwo shunned out everything in his mind to focus better. As he got closer to the new source, his head started to pulsate. Mewtwo couldn't put his finger around this strange phenomenon. This has never happen to him before, and it feels so…so…relaxing. He couldn't really put it in any other way.

Mewtwo continued until he came to a small circular clearing, barely twenty feet in diameter. Here in the middle were the two sources. The larger one looked like something of a freakish dinosaur, with a row of orange, rounded spikes going down its neck. The appeared to a be some sort of saddle on its back, and ended in a short pointy tail. It has small arms but long legs, and was wearing shoes. The head had two large eyes and a huge melon-like nose. It was hard to tell in the rain, but it looked like it had dark blue skin and was about 5 feet long.

The creature was sprawled on its side, its white stomach gashed opened, blood oozed out, mixed with water and mud, and what may have looked like intestines was splotched within the mud. This larger one must have been attacked by something vicious, but for unknown reasons it had left.

He did not care very much for her, or even pay much attention to her. He was more interested in the little bundle she had in her arms. Mewtwo knew the larger one was dying. He could feel the aura slowly draining. She howled in pain, and kept trying to pull herself up, but would immediately slump down. She would not give up; there was determination in those eyes.

Upon seeing Mewtwo gliding toward her, the creature stopped trying to get up and pushed the little bundle closer to her body, trying to hide it.

The aura from the bundle was insane and irresistible now. Mewtwo had to see what was giving off such power, such a pulsating power within his mind…so relaxing…

He stooped down to the larger creature, ignoring the pleads and cries for help (in his mind), and levitated the small bundle out of her arms. The blanket unraveled off the figure as the little creature came face to face with Mewtwo.

The figure was almost an exact miniature version of the larger one. Although, this one didn't hold any intelligence in its eyes like the larger one did. They just kind of rolled around, lobbed this way and that. Mewtwo deduced that it had only recently been born.

Like he did with the mushroom, Mewtwo twirled the little creature in the air, thoroughly intrigued. When he found nothing exciting, he stopped and brought the creature even closer to his face, staring it down. The little creature did not bother, or seem, to notice.

However, it _did_ look at Mewtwo for a brief second, and before Mewtwo could even so much blink, something shot out from the little creature and zoomed over Mewtwo's shoulder.

Mewtwo backed away and flared his hands with purple light, ready for an attack. The little creature was still floating in the air, still unaware that anything was happening to it..

Calming himself a little, Mewtwo zoomed his vision closer to the little creature. It wasn't a demon, nor was it a projectile as he anticipated. It was…a…

Tongue?

The little creature had its huge mouth open, and what appeared to be a tongue lashed out at the tops of the trees. It grabbed and apple and brought its tongue back into its mouth. It did the same thing with another apple, and another, and another. And just like that, they were gone.

All this happened within five seconds.

Mewtwo looked at the top of the tree, which had to at least 50 feet high while simultaneously lowering Yoshi to the ground. He gazed back at the little creature, which seemed to be rolling around in a lazily manner, probably bloated from eating so much. He looked back up at the tree again. Then at the little creature again.

The rain hammered on and the wind continued to roar.

_What an…odd…creature_ was all Mewtwo could think. How could such an astonishing amount of power come from such a little tiny thing?

Though it looked incapable of speech, Mewtwo decided to try and communicate with it.

"_What is your name?"_

The little creature perked its head up and gazed right at Mewtwo. It stood up, although with a little bit of trouble, and chirped one word back:

"Yoshi!"

Mewtwo translated it, and…well, that's what it said. Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" it chirped again, it's voice more squeaky and enthusiastic.

Yoshi hobbled over to Mewtwo and stretched its stubby arms up to the sky.

"Yoshi!"

_Its name. That's all it knows, is its name. _Mewtwo sighed and closed his eyes. Yoshi started to hop up and down, with its arms still outstretched, looking right at Mewtwo.

On any other occasion like this, Mewtwo would have completely ignored the creature, maybe even have killed it if it became more of a nuisance. Every being, and he knew this for a fact, was inferior to him. Why should he stoop down to something else's level? And not only that, the world was cruel. Too cruel.

As to prove his point, he looked over at the larger "yoshi", the mother of the little one. There was no movement, but the aura was still faintly lit.

He closed his eyes again.

And those…what did they call themselves: "people"? They pretended to like him, be his friend, give him comfort; it was all lies. They had used him, had mistreated him, had insulted him…all because of who he was, what powers he had, and how different he was.

He opened his eyes. The little Yoshi was erratically hopping up and down, arms still outstretched, hoping Mewtwo will pick him up. He stumbled over, but as if the ground was made of fire, shot right back up, more determined than ever.

Mewtwo wagged his tail and…and…smiled.

_Something about Yoshi was definitely different from anyone else_, Mewtwo thought as he saw the smaller guy's aura in his mind. _But he gives off such pleasant and relaxing vibes…such warmness in those eyes._

He forgot about his past.

He forgot about his dreary and melancholy surroundings.

He forgot about inferior beings, those who tried to be friends with him, those who tried to meddle with his life.

All of that stress, just, melted away.

The only thing Mewtwo wanted to do was stoop down, grab the little guy, and give him comfort. And by golly, that's what he was going to do.

Before he could even stoop halfway to the ground, Yoshi took a giant hop and plowed himself into his arms and chest. Startled by the unexpected behavior, Mewtwo lost his balance and fell onto his backside.

And what happened afterwards caused Mewtwo to be scared for the first time in his lonely existence. And a horrible and terrifying experience it was.

The aura around Yoshi exploded into a huge ball of white light and swooshed over Mewtwo's face. His mind started to rattle, then it started to quake. The pain was unbearable, nothing like he had ever experienced before. It felt like his mind was being scrambled by a giant egg beater.

Mewtwo could not see anything but the bright white light. Everything around him seemed to disappear, even Yoshi, who just less than a second ago was on top of Mewtwo.

Then the white light started to blur and an image could be made out. It sarted to fade in, becoming more and more focused.

It was blurry and hard to pinpoint all the detail, but it appeared to be a smiling man in a green shirt and cap and blue overalls. He was looking at Mewtwo and waving to him. The whole scene seemed fatherly-a man who could be trusted.

The light suddenly vanished, darkness taking over. He heard high-pitched screams, some sounding human and others inhuman. Louder and louder they became, as if they were running right to him. The darkness started to squiggle, and as if someone was changing the channel on a television, images came and went that Mewtwo barely had time to glimpse at.

Blood; Gallons upon gallons stained the walls; Bodies of unknown species were strewn everywhere; A deep and evil laughed vibrated throughout; Three triangles formed together, making one big triangle; a man in green with a sword falling on his knees, clutching at his chest, screams seething of agony, as another much taller man, shrouded in shadow, stood with his arms across his chest, laughing in the same deep evil laugh heard before; A little monkey in a red shirt and red hat crying and pounding his fists onto a gorilla, dead and wearing a tie; The waving man from before carrying the sword seen with the other man in green, fighting a giant lizard-turtle thing; A blonde woman all in blue kneels next to a badly beaten mercenary in a bandanna; explosions, and a man in red, similar to the waving man in green, running toward a bright light, holding a bomb, the waving man in green in the background, screaming 'Noo!', gesturing to the man in red. He falls over, dead, and the white light is gone; Then darkness again, and the deep evil laugh blasts in the darkness, with more force and echo…

Rain splashed on Mewtwo's face, resembling that of tears.

Mewtwo sprung up, dislodging Yoshi from his chest. The little guy hit the ground and rubbed his head, looking at Mewtwo with confusion.

_What happened? Where was I? Who were those people? What…?_

Many questions sprouted in Mewtwo's mind, most of them wilting with no answer to water them.

He had just witnessed Yoshi's future.

He looked over to the little dumpling of a creature. Whatever the future holds in store for Yoshi, the little guy is going to make a lot of changes to it. Judging by the visions, he was going to affect some people's lives as well. Like the waving man in green. He seemed to be some sort of savior, perhaps…the man who is going to raise Yoshi. But what about the other man, the man with the dark laugh; he must be the source of the problem. And what of all the other images, like the triangles and the sword?

Mewtwo plopped his head into his hands. Yoshi waddled over and snuggled against Mewtwo's side. Mewtwo fliched to this reaction, but when no 'weird trip' happened again, he relaxed. _Guess it's only a one time experience_.

He lifted his head out of his hands and glanced over to the larger Yoshi. It still remained motionless, but now there was no longer an aura. She has passed on.

Sighing, Mewtwo put his head in one hand and looked down at Yoshi, snuggled against his side.

_Was this my purpose in life? To save this creature from the evils nested within this night? So then he can save the world from an ultimate evil? Is this all my destiny is? Is there more?_

He had no recollection of entering the forest. He followed the voice of a dying creature, something he has never done before, and maybe scared away whatever was killing it. Then he becomes attracted to a little creature named Yoshi and wants to touch it, something also he has never done before, and witnesses a future so horrible, so terrifying, so unbelievable…that this little creature named Yoshi is destined to possibly save the world from the bleakest and darkest catastrophe ever. And in all of this, Mewtwo had to make sure Yoshi was saved this night and taken to a safe place, most likely to the waving green man.

He was positive of this.

Hm.

_So what do I do now?_

Something cracked behind him.

Mewtwo turned around, grabbed Yoshi in one arm and glowered his eyes. Purple matter started to form in his free hand, slowly growing bigger.

Something called out from the rainy darkness. Faint, but nevertheless audible.

Danger. No question about it. Yoshi's life was very valuable to this world so he could not jeopardize him by staying to fight. But something, deep within his mind, told him to stay.

Mewtwo contemplated on this as something else cracked. He could see lights through the thick trees.

Something called out Yoshi's name.

Two figures, and one of them seems to know Yoshi. Using his psychic abilities Mewtwo was able to confirm his suspicions. Two auras. And they were moving coming closer.

Mewtwo looked down at Yoshi. He had fallen asleep, still looking comfortable, unaware of the impeding danger that lurked within the stormy night danger. Did he even know that his mother had died? Mewtwo didn't think so.

He sprint-glided into some bushes that caked the outside of the clearing. The bushes were big enough to conceal the front of his body, and no one could see them unless they came up from behind.

"Yoshi! C'mon, into the clearing!" They were coming.

Mewtwo waited.

Yoshi slept.

Luigi was the first to reach the clearing.

Something had caught Luigi's eye that made him stop and scream. He threw his flashlight aside raised his arms to his head like he was having a spasm attack or a seizure. Mario ran up to the clearing just as Luigi darted to his left. He, too, was screaming at what he saw, but quickly stifled it with his fist.

Luigi had kneeled down beside the head of the dead Yoshi and cradled her in his arms. Though it was raining, Mario could see the tears streaming down Luigi's face.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why would someone do this? Why? Why?..." Luigi trailed off into hysterical sobbing and buried his face into the Yoshi's head. His soaked hat fell off onto the ground.

Mario couldn't help but look away. He couldn't look at the Yoshi's carcass without vomiting, but he couldn't stand to see how weak and helpless his little brother appeared. He himself had fought fierce battles and encountered gruesome scenarios, but even now he felt disheartened and helpless. But that's the last thing Mario should be feeling. Luigi was at the point of a nervous breakdown, and he needed a whole lot of support.

Mario turned his flashlight off, kneeled down next to Luigi, and took off his hat, twisting it in his hands. Luigi continued to sob, his body trembling with the Yoshi's head still in his lap.

Mario turned to look at Luigi. "It was her time."

Luigi lowered the Yoshi's head back on the ground and looked at Mario, his voice breaking from all the crying. "She didn't have to die. All she wanted to do was walk with her baby. And then this, some…some…," he trailed off and looked away.

Mario nodded. "Yes, I know. But there's nothing we could have done. We had no idea this was going to happen. "

Luigi still did not look at Mario. "I don't care! She was my best friend, Mario! I just let her go out there, unprotected, with all those crazies out there. What was I thinking!" Luigi began pounding his head. Very hard.

Mario wrestled with Luigi's arms, attempting to hold them down. Mario couldn't take it anymore; he began to cry. "Luigi! No! Stop doing this to yourself! It wasn't your fault!"

"I let her kid die! I killed two people!"

Mario finally pinned Luigi arms to his sides. Luigi continued to struggle. "I realize that you two were very close, that you had the happiest moments together. But think of that! Think of all the great times you gave her, of all the happiness you brought into her life. You gave her hope! Luigi, she even had a kid! When you saved her from Bowser, she never experienced any of that. Her life was turmoil, she'd given up. You gave her something no one has ever given her before…love."

Mario still held Luigi's arms down, but he ceased struggling. Mario let go and put his hands on Luigi's face, pulling it so that Mario could see Luigi's eyes.

"Don't do this to yourself, bro. Please…"

Luigi's anger flushed away and tears came out again.

"Mario…I'm…I'm…," he trailed off sobbing and buried his face into Mario's shoulder. Mario embraced him and hugged him, rubbing his hand through his hair and rocking him back and forth.

"Shh…Shh…it's going to be all right."

Mario started crying again. He looked down at the carcass of the Yoshi; Luigi wasn't the only one whose life she changed. Mario noticed how happy Luigi had become when she entered his life. Before, he had given up, lost and confused because he was labeled as 'number two' or 'Mario's brother'; stuck in Mario's shadow. But this Yoshi…both her and Luigi had given each other hope and a start-over, a fresh new look at life. Mario felt proud of himself on how he and Luigi developed a stronger bond. He worked at it, and with help from the Yoshi, Luigi now showed affection toward Mario. Luigi even had the courage to go on adventures himself and be a hero in several lands. Mario was so proud of him. But now this…

Mario couldn't, and wouldn't, ever let his brother revert back his suicidal state. If anything were to happen…

Luigi suddenly stopped crying and poked his face out from Mario's shoulder. He looked up at Mario, not with sadness, but with fear.

"Mario. Did you hear that?"

Mario listened...There! He turned toward a group of bushes, rustling…rustling.

Without taking his eyes of the bushes, Mario whispered to Luigi, "It could be her attacker. Be prepared. Hearing that it could be the one responsible for the Yoshi's death, Luigi scooted over to the Yoshi and caressed her head. But the sadness immediately dissipated and he looked back at the bushes, anger now resonating on his face, his jaw muscles gritted with vengeance.

Mario inched forward to the bushes, passing Luigi. _Oh, if this is the attacker, it's going to pay_, Mario thought. He dug in his pants pocket and fished out a fire flower. A warm feeling, like a wave, flushed over his body. He could feel fire, bursts of energy, flowing through his veins.

Mario has been in these situations before. Enemies of every and any kind, he'd faced them all. He just hoped Luigi had composed himself, ready for battle. Still looking at the bushes, he made a fist. He opened it again, a fireball now floating in his hand. He was ready.

But before he could throw the fireball at the bushes, Luigi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Mario. Something's not right. No…I mean, something feels…"

"What, Luigi, what do you… wait, what are you doing?! Get away from there!"

Luigi walked to the bush, albeit in a quiet and stealthy manner, and looked overtop the bush. Luigi's face contorted into something Mario couldn't read. But then it changed to a smile big enough to fit a dinner plate in – the whole circular part.

*************************************************************************************

Mewtwo gazed up at the stars, resting his back against a tree. The storm and wind had packed their bags and cleared out long ago. Life came back into the forest as wolves howled and the owls hooed.

He had not expected the two men from the visions to come there. The green man and the red man.

Mewtwo had watched them intently. Their auras were bright, especially the green one's. From what he gathered, the green one, named Luigi (by the red one), had lost a terrible friend, and he did not know what to do with himself. Only from a few words from the red one, the one named Mario, did Luigi stop. The whole thing had…love? But, was that not a bad thing? Mewtwo didn't know what to feel, but it was not anger. It was…something else…

Mewtwo straightened his posture and looked at his knees.

According to the visions, the one named Mario (the red one) was destined to die. When? That was unclear. Though, he seemed like a father-figure to the green one, and Mewtwo could not imagine how the one named Luigi (the green one) would react when he found out Mario had died.

Whatever is to happen, the one named Luigi is to bring greatness, along with the little Yoshi guy.

Mewtwo, at that point, realized this was his destiny; to unite these two together. For if they did not come together, bad things may happen. For instance, this world may actually end…

Mewtwo slouched down again and looked back up at the starts. He closed his eyes.

When Mario and Luigi were embraced, he purposely shook the bushes to draw their attention. When he saw that they were focused on his position, he gently laid Yoshi on the ground and teleported away.

That was the worst feeling in the world. Letting go of Yoshi. The little guy brought such warmness and great feeling, a feeling Mewtwo was not accustomed too. It was not love, which human beings had used to get at Mewtwo, but it was something similar. Mewtwo had forgotten all that was bad, all the bad stuff that had happened to him. The Yoshi-guy had an aura of pure…what's the word…

Innocence.

_Neh, I can't think of anything better_.

Though Yoshi was gone, he did not revert back to being angry at the world. He was more neutral. Caring, but not really caring. Memories of the past still linger, but he pushes those back in his mind, not wanting to dwell on it, rather, wanting to exploring this world and other alike.

Mewtwo sighed._ Maybe there is more for me to do. Maybe…Maybe I will save a world…or even end one._ He sighed again. _And who knows? Maybe I'll see Luigi and Yoshi in the future as well…_

Levitating himself off the ground, he stared up at the stars one more time, a tear flowing down his cheek.

_I…will live…for you…_

He teleported away.


End file.
